Three Men and a Mae B.
Three Men and a Mae B. is the eighteenth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on February 13, 2016 to an audience of 1.53 million viewers. Plot Summary When each of Dawn's brothers believes that they're in love with Mae, Dawn tries to interfere to protect her friend and her brothers from dating her. Full Plot Anne is going to grandma's house for a week, leaving Dawn to keep an eye on the boys (including Tom). Since it's school assistant week, the kids have all signed up to help in various activities at school. Dawn will be assisting Principal Tarian by reading the PA announcements. Nicky signed up to assist in the cafeteria. Ricky is subbing for his math teacher. Dicky is helping the custodian. And Mae is helping at the nurse's office. At school, Nicky comes to the principal's office to ask Dawn for advice on a girl he has a crush on. Dawn finds it icky but suggests that Nicky should write her a poem. She suggest a rhyme like "rainbows and kittens, wrapped up in fuzzy mittens." To Dawn's shock, Mae comes over and tells her that she got a poem from a secret admirer. After hearing the kittens-mittens rhyme, Dawn figures out that the girl Nicky was talking about is Mae. Dawn doesn't like it. So, she advises Mae not to find out who the secret admirer is. Nicky comes over having hurt his finger and Mae helps nurse it. Dawn advises Nicky not to tell Mae that he's her secret admirer. When Dicky snaps the custodian keychain and hurts his finger, he goes to Mae too. Mae quickly helps Dicky's pain go away. After that, Dicky develops a crush on Mae too. Dawn is disgusted. She finds the idea of Mae with either Nicky or Dicky to be plain icky. She becomes determined to drive them apart. So, she tries to ruin Dicky's chances by asking him to send Mae tulips as a secret admirer. Mae is allergic to tulips. After that, Nicky comes to Dawn too asking for his next move. Dawn tells Nicky that Mae has cooties. When Nicky insists on writing the poem, Dawn advises him to rhyme "cooties" with "dog doodies." Mae finds the tulips and the new poem from the secret admirer. She tells Dawn that she thinks the secret admirer is funny for rhyming cooties with dog doodies. She says that even though she's allergic to tulips, she thinks it's so romantic that her secret admirer send her the flowers. Mae tells Dawn that she can't wait for the secret admirer to reveal himself. So, both Dicky and Nicky tell Dawn that they would reveal themselves when Mae comes over to their house that night. To make sure that Nicky and Dicky won't tell Mae about their crushes, Dawn asks Ricky to tutor Mae in math - at Mae's house. But since Ricky knows Mae is one of his best math students, he refuses. So, Dawn asks him to go to Mae's for feedback on his teaching methods. Since Ricky had been insecure and nervous about his teaching, he becomes even more insecure. Earlier, Mae had helped Ricky calm down from a panic attack. So, he agrees to go to Mae's. That evening, Dawn lies to both Dicky and Nicky that Mae has moved on and she's dating someone else now. To her disappointment, they both decide that they should go fight for her love. To make things worse, Mae and Ricky come in, revealing that they couldn't stay at Mae's house because Ricky is allergic to Mae's cat, Debbie. Dawn realizes that Ricky has also developed a crush on Mae too because Mae made everything okay for him when he had a panic attack. To keep Mae from her brothers, Dawn convinces her to go to Get Sporty to meet her secret admirer for alphabet soup. At Get Sporty, Dawn tries to cheer up and distract Mae by talking about the soup and showing off her feet. However, Mae is still upset that her secret admirer isn't there yet. So, Dawn goes away for a minute and comes back dressed like a dude. Speaking in a boy's voice, Dawn tells Mae that she's her secret admirer. She tells Mae that she loves her but they just can't be together because she's moving away. Mae doesn't buy it and tells "the dude" that she knows it's Dawn. When Dawn resists, Mae points out to Dawn's bare feet with nail polish. Dawn comes clean to Mae and tells her that she wanted to save her from her brothers' crushes on her. Mae doesn't like them back. Suddenly, all of Dawn's brothers enter Get Sporty, ready to fight for Mae. Unlike Mae, they are easily fooled by Dawn's dude outfit. In the commotion, Dawn realizes that her brothers don't actually have a crush on Mae. They just miss their mom. And since Mae was the one who helped them whenever they got hurt or had a panic attack, they confused it with a crush on her. To prove Dawn's right, the boys quickly go to videochat with their mom when she calls. After realizing that the boys still had a crush on her even after Dawn told them she had cooties, she smiles and says, "Mama's got game!" Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian Continuity * This episode mentions Mae's cat, Debbie. She is later seen in Wrestle-Mae-nia. Trivia *This episode aired in a Saturday night line-up as the Valentine's Day special along with shows, The Thundermans, Bella and the Bulldogs, and 100 Things to do Before High School. *By this episode the series had been renewed for a third season by Nickelodeon. *This is the second Valentine's Day Special. *The title is a reference to the 1987 comedy, Three Men and a Baby *This is the first episode with Mae B. in the the title. The second is I Want My Mae B. Back, in Season 3. *This episode was originally planned to be the season finale. *This is one of the few episodes in which Nicky and Ricky are shown to have genuine love interests, with the only others being The Buffa-Lowdown and Not-So-Sweet Charity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016